Raging Passion
by HeadfirstforMCR
Summary: [BBRae][Oneshot]WARNING! Lemon ahead. I think you all know what a romance lemon means huh? well if you don't know. Beast Boy and Raven are finally proving their love to each other. Rated M for Adult Themes


**Raging Passion**

**Pairing: BB/Rae**

**Rating: M!WARNING! LEMON AHEAD!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summary: Well if you know what a lemon romance is, then I don't think I have to explain what the story is about, if you catch my drift. **

It was a late fall night. Everything was quiet and normal around the tower. Except for two titans. A certain goth and changeling were still wide awake in Raven's room.

"Raven?"

"Mmm"

"Your sure that you want this?"

"Beast Boy, I've waited too long and I can't think of anything that I'd rather do with you"

"Alright but I can't promise anything" He said with a shrug.

She walked up to him, her lips inches away from his own.

"Dazzle me" She whispered seductively.

His eyes widened.

"Since when are you so seductive?"

"Never before have I been like this Beast Boy, but you have changed me"

"In a good or bad way?"

"Defiantly good"

"Your sure your ready?"

She nodded.

"Okay"

He pulled her closer with effortless force into a tight hug.

"I guess we start now huh?"

She placed her lips to his. His tongue slid across her lips. She parted her lips and his tongue slid in to do a brief battle. Her hands wanders to his back where with his help she pulled off his very stretchy shirt. His hand moved around to her back and reached under her hair to her zipper. He pulled it down. Her leotard fell into a black puddle on the ground and she stepped out of it revealing a black thong and bra. He pushed her forward slamming her onto the bed, he leant forward kissing her passionately.

She arched her back giving his hand room to reach to her back again. He un clipped her bra and tossed it across the room. She pulled him closer and touched the fabric of his pants, and yanked them down tossing them in the other direction. Her hand went back up and gripped the fabric of his boxers. Her eyes looking into his own, questioning. Her put his hands over top her own and helped her pull them down. He was completely naked. The only thing that stood in their way was Raven's black thong.

"God do you look good"She said

"Hmm thanks, lets see what you look like"

"Well you got part of me, isn't that enough"

"No way babe, because I need the bottom half of you"

She blushed.

"Alright then"

"Now your sure?"

"Bring it" She said seductively.

His hands wandered down. He slipped his fingers under the piece of small cloth and yanked it down. She was now completely naked.

"Raven, you're a goddess"

"Thanks, and you're my god"

He placed his lips on her own in the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. His hands moved to her back and onto her butt giving it a squeeze. After that he felt the kiss get stronger, she had practically shoved her tongue into his throat. His hand wandered from her butt around to her stomach were he tickled it a bit. She giggled underneath of this kiss. His fascination with tickling Raven died down. His hand moved from her stomach to her right breast were he gently massaged it. He placed his hand down and placed her violet nipple in his mouth and sucked gently. The feeling sent chills throughout her body, and she moaned in pleasure.

"You think that's nice" He said.

He took hold of her. He looked into her eyes questioning. He found his answer but she stoppped him holding him back. A whimper came from his throat. She knew this was torture to him so she finally let him go. He gently slid himself into her. \

She winced in pain.

"Raven you okay?"

She nodded, the pain too much to speak.

"I'll be gentle I promise"

He placed his hands on his shoulders tightly and gave a thrust. She winced again. The thrusts were slow, but they were hard.

A cream was edmitted from her, shocking him. He slid out.

"Raven? Are you okay? I can stop if it hurts that much?"

"No...I know...you want...this...go on"

"I wont if you don't want me to"

"...go"

He nodded entering her again .

His thrusted again. Everytime he did he checked to make sure Raven was okay. After a few more she seemed okay with it and he sped up. His thrusts began quicker and harder each one with more force then the last. Raven moaned in pleasure and pain. This turned him on. He removed his hands from her shoulders and placed them on her breasts squeezing tightly. He tighted his grip and thrusted again, over and over he thrusted never skipping one, each one harder. After a while she got used to the feeling and now it felt relaxing. This turned him on even more. Her tips tensed up as she lifted herself up in rythmic motion to match his thrusts. Small bead of sweat fell on her forehead. After a minute or Raven moving with him he moved his hands again to her slender waist and tightened his grip. He placed her nipple in his mouth and made a thrust unlike any of the others. On the inside, she screamed in pain but she didn't show it on the outside. He was getting a little carried away and she wanted it to stop.

"Beast Boy...please...enough...it hurts"

He nodded. His climax arose as he gave a hard thrust bearing into her. She screaned loudly. He slowly removed himself from her and fell on top of her body. His head landing in between each of her breasts.

"Hmm you smell good"

She looked at the clock.

"10 minutes Beast Boy, not bad huh?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Little bit"

"Sorry"

"It's alright"

"God I love you Raven"

He pulled Raven to his bare chest underneath the covers and laid down.

"I love you too Beast Boy, so much"

He laid his head down on the pillow and fell into a sleep knowing that he completed something that was worth while and proved their love even more in his eyes.

**The End**

**Please Review! This was my first lemon and I wanna know how it is. I personally like it but I wanna see if you guys like it. **


End file.
